Sensor elements having cappings are discussed in DE 101 04 868 A1, for example. The cited document discloses a capping using a bonding glass, thereby making better use of a wafer for manufacturing sensor elements.
As to the use of so-called cap wafers for the capping, this method has the disadvantage that two wafers are required for manufacturing the sensor element, which correspondingly increases the manufacturing costs.